elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter and Hunted
Hunter and Hunted is a quest available in . Valdr is looking for help with the recovery of his friends' bodies after they were killed in Moss Mother Cavern. Objectives #Locate Valdr's hunting party #Heal Valdr's injuries #Clear out Moss Mother Cavern #Return to Valdr (if told to wait) Walkthrough A wounded hunter named Valdr sits on a log just outside the entrance to the Moss Mother Cavern, calling out for help. When questioned about his identity, he tells the Dragonborn that he is a hunter from Falkreath. He, along with two other hunters, tracked down a bear to this cave. Inside, they cornered the bear, but suddenly they were attacked by three spriggans. The strange creatures killed his fellow hunters and he barely escaped, being badly injured. He asks that the Dragonborn clear out the spriggans from the cave so he can get to his fallen friends. Valdr can be healed by giving him a potion or using a spell like Healing Hands. After he is healed, he will ask the Dragonborn to clear out the cave of spriggans. This can be done alone or with Valdr. Inside the cave there are three spriggans and one bear. The bear and a spriggan will be near the entrance and the other two spriggans near the pool. It is possible to engage them individually, but they may join their fellow creatures if too much noise is made. After completing this task, the Dragonborn will be rewarded with Valdr's Lucky Dagger. After this, Valdr will return to Falkreath, but only after taking care of his friends' bodies. Journal Trivia *Console commands reveal that one of dead hunters in the cave is actually a bandit. *If the Dragonborn enters the cave without healing Valdr and clears out the enemies inside, he will be dead upon returning from the cave. The side quest will still be available but will not be possible to complete. *If the Dragonborn has a follower when the quest is accepted, they seem to drop down as if injured. *Using the Courage spell on Valdr counts as healing him, since the spell slightly increases health. Bugs *Valdr may not accept anything besides a standard healing potion. Healing him with a spell may fix this. *It may not be possible to interact with Valdr while injured making it impossible to give him a potion. Healing him with a spell may resolve this. *If Valdr dies, it will not be possible to complete this quest and it will remain in the journal. * If Valdr is hostile when one leaves the cave (while telling him to wait outside), it will not be to complete the objective "Return to Valdr." The quest will remain in the journal unless one uses the Bend Will shout at him. When the power expires, there is a chance that he will initiate dialogue with the player, completing the quest, though he will become hostile again once the dialogue is over. * The Dragonborn may have already received this quest in Falkreath called "Locate Valdr's hunting party" from the Dead Man's Drink tavern owner Valga Vinicia. Doing so will cause Valdr to start dialogue with the Dragonborn prematurely at "Much better. Thanks, friend. I wouldn't have lasted much longer without that." regardless of not having been healed. Despite completing the quest, it will remain in the journal as "Locate Valdr's hunting party" and a quest marker will stay on Valdr. ** These problems can be solved by opening the console and typing setstage dunMossMotherQST 10 followed by setstage dunMossMotherQST 20. Doing this will mark the quest as completed removing it from the "Miscellaneous" quest log as well as removing the quest marker from Valdr. ru:Охотник и дичь Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests